


Don't Forget

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You're a forgetful person but Daniel has understood it wrong and thinks you have control issues.





	Don't Forget

Daniel wasn’t a very trusting person. He came to you as he was wounded, hurt, after his whole world had collapsed on him. He had almost murdered his owner. Fortunately, he had just passed out from shock, but he received the help in time. Daniel was about to go for destruction, but your brother, who worked in police force, let you take Daniel, after you had begged him to let him go. You had seen him in his cell, his face in his hands and he was shaking. You felt so much empathy for him and wanted to help him.  
  
He wasn’t very fond of going with you at first.  
  
“What if you betray me as well? What if you think I’m just a toy too?” he had asked you, but you had convinced – or not convinced, but something like that – him that you didn’t mean any harm and sincerely wanted to help him. And he eventually came home with you.  
  
And eventually, he befriended you. And after some months, he and you had developed feelings for each other. And you had started dating.  
  
You were a very forgetful person. You forgot almost everything, so you had to write everything down. Sometimes it was so bad, that you were fearing that you had some kind of young-age dementia but the doctor reassured you by saying it wasn’t that.  
  
Daniel just didn’t know you were a forgetful person. It hadn’t crossed your mind to tell him.  
  
And one day, he read your calendar on your fridge door, as he was washing the dishes.   
  
“Text Violet by the evening”  
  
“The medicine box is in the bottom drawer of your bedroom”  
  
“Shower before 9pm”  
  
“You have a lunch date with Kate on weekend (yay!)”  
  
“Your car needs some gas, remember to get it today!”  
  
“Does Y/N have control issues?” Daniel muttered aloud as he dried one of the plates before putting it on the cupboard.  
  
“Daniel!” you exclaimed from the front door and Daniel flinched at the sudden noise.  
  
“Y/N, you don’t have to have control of everything.” he said as you came to the kitchen and nodded towards your calendar.  
  
“What? No, Daniel, these are… I forget things easily, I just need some reminders of all the things I need to do. For example, I would forget that lunch date with Kate if I wouldn’t write it down. She would wait for me in our lunch place, I wouldn’t remember it and even though I would happily sleep in your arms the whole day, it wouldn’t be right for Kate.” you pouted and brushed your hand on Daniel’s arm. He was quiet for a moment, before taking your hand.  
  
“I’m sorry for making up my own assumptions. I should have asked you first.” he said, and you kissed him on his cheek.  
  
“Hey, just because you’re an android, doesn’t mean you have to be perfect in everything.” you smiled at him before going to your bag, pulling out a new heat sensor. Daniel’s expression brightened the moment he saw the heat sensor and you smiled back at him.  
  
“I wanted to surprise you. Just a little bit more human.” you said, and Daniel hugged you.  
  
“Thank you for being the most amazing human in my life. If you are a forgetful person, please don’t forget me.” his voice had slightly cracked and it made tears well up in your own eyes, too. You had brought light to Daniel’s life again, got him to trust and smile again. And that was the greatest gift you’d ever ask for.  
  
“ _I would never forget you._ ”


End file.
